DESCRIPTION: Methods will be developed and evaluated for measuring and predicting hearing aid outcomes. The predictions will be derived from experimental data obtained at the time the hearing aid is fitted. It is planned to develop a profile of indicators that are predictive of successful outcomes. Several new outcome measures will be developed for inclusion in this profile. A predictive profile of this type would allow consumers to make an informed choice when investing in a hearing aid and would know what to expect after the hearing aid has been fitted. Knowing what to expect is an important consideration and would reduce substantially the dissatisfaction that occurs when the hearing aid does not meet expectations.